Complicated Complex
by KwonKim17
Summary: 'Aku mencintaimu tapi kau mencintainya yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain meskipun aku tahu ada yang mencintaiku, ini benar-benar rumit' /SEVENTEEN/SEUNGCHEOL/JUNGHAN/JISOO/JUN/SOONYOUNG/WONWOO/JIHOON/SEOKMIN/MINGYU/MINGHAO/SEUNGKWAN/HANSOL/CHAN/
1. Chapter 0

**.**

 **Sunday, June 01, 2016**

 **07.52 a.m**

"Yak! Kalian bangunlah."

"Ck, padahal ini rumah orang lain. Kenapa tidur kalian begitu nyenyak?"

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan mereka tidur di luar saja. Sepertinya kasur ini terlalu nyaman untuk mereka."

Percakapan singkat barusan dihasilkan tiga orang pria yang sedang menatap miris pada sepuluh orang teman mereka. Sepuluh orang yang tertidur saling berhimpitan diatas kasur berukuran besar dan nyaman.

"Sepertinya mereka akan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan."

"Haruskah kita siram saja mereka? Haha, pasti akan lucu jika mereka terbangun dengan wajah terkejut, haha."

"Pikiranmu sungguh kejam. Memangnya siapa yang akan mengeringkan kasurnya? Kau mau? Itu akan sangat merepotkan."

Mereka bertiga masih sibuk dengan pendapat masing-masing. Dan tiba-tiba sang pemilik rumah pergi.

"Kemana dia?"

"Mungkin membawa air untuk menyiram mereka. Seperti idemu tadi."

Dan… memang, sang pemilik rumah membawa seember air dengan tiga buah gayung didalamnya.

"Mengenai kasur yang basah bisa kuurus. Kalian hanya perlu menyiram mereka agar terbangun."

"Wuah, kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mulai gila… ck, aku ikutan."

BYUR BYUR BYUR

 **.**

 **10:10 a.m**

Setelah bencana banjir terjadi. Semua korban berlarian keluar, dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil menyertai mereka.

"Kalian bertiga sungguh gila!" seorang pria berperawakan kecil menunjukan wajah kesalnya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian membangunkan kami dengan cara yang normal? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi," seorang pria berambut sebahu ikut menggerutu.

"Kita sudah mencoba membangunkan kalian dengan cara yang normal. Kalian nya saja yang sulit bangun," si pemberi ide kejam membela diri.

"Sudahlah berhenti saling menyalahkan, semuanya salah! Huft, kalian membuatku kesal," dan seseorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka ikut berkumpul.

Sekarang ruang tengah yang luas dengan sebuah TV LED 90 inc, sangatlah besar. Mereka sangat kepanasan, tentu, ditempati 13 pria yang mengeluarkan hawa panas, siapa yang tidak gerah?

"Nih, makan! Aku tahu kalian akan lapar jika kesal seperti itu."

Sang pemilik rum- agar lebih mudah mari kita panggil Jisoo, meletakan tiga loyang pizza dan sekeranjang buah ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Jisoo sudah berbaik hati, jadi berhentilah merajuk padanya," namanya Mingyu, salah seorang pelaku tindak bencana banjir.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan Jisoo. Tapi, tidak padamu Kim. Dan kau juga Wen," yang satu ini namanya Seungkwan.

"Hey! Kenapa aku masuk? Aku hanya memberi ide," yang dipanggil 'Wen' dan bernama Jun sedang membela diri. Dia tak suka disalahkan.

"Bisakah kalian makan dengan diam? Kalian membuatku semakin kesal," dan pemimpin mereka, pemilik nama Seungcheol, menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang berisik.

"Kenapa kau begitu sensitif sekarang? Kelihatannya kau kurang baik," tanya seseorang yang bernama Wonwoo.

"Dia curhat padaku, katanya dia bermimpi indah yang malah berakhir buruk karena dibangunkan," yang berperawakan kecil menjawab, namanya Jihoon.

"Karena lawan mainnya tiba-tiba saja tenggelam," seseorang ikut menjawab, dia Chan.

"Miris sekali mimpimu," komentar dari pria berambut sebahu, Junghan.

Seungcheol merengut kesal. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Kalau saja ketiga orang itu tidak menyiramnya, pasti mimpinya akan berakhir dengan bahagia selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak lanjut tidur saja? Mungkin mimpi indahmu masih ada sambungannya."

Saran tak masuk akal yang diberikan seseorang bernama Minghao, membuat Seungcheol mendelik padanya.

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin ada mimpi yang bersambung?"

Minghao menyerngit, tak terima. Dia memberi saran bukan pada Mingyu kan?

"Yak! Aku hanya memberi saran pada Seungcheol! Kenapa harus kau yang marah?"

"Karena saranmu sungguh tak masuk akal Minghao-ssi."

Para pendengar keributan sepele hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk merelai pertengkaran.

"Mmm… apa tak ada diantara kalian yang ingin membangunkan mereka?"

Seseorang yang sejak tadi diam membuka suara, dia Hansol. Hansol menunjuk dua orang yang tertidur disebelahnya, mereka Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

"Apa mereka tidur lagi?" Jihoon menunjukan wajah bingung, karena dia ingat dua orang itu lebih dulu bangun dari pada yang lain.

"Eum, biarkan mereka tidur. Lagi pula semalam mereka yang paling semangat," yang lain setuju dengan ucapan Junghan.

"Mungkin saja mereka sedang berkencan dalam mimpi, tidur mereka begitu nyenyak," Jun memberi komentar.

"Lebih baik biarkan mereka. Atau berakhir jadi menyebalkan seperti Seungcheol."

"Kau justru lebih menyebalkan jika kau menyangkut pautkan aku, Wonwoo."

Suasana hati Seungcheol sepertinya semakin suram saja. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Wonwoo ketika mengatakanya begitu menyuramkan(?).

"Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Jung saem?"

Mereka terdiam. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chan terlalu tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka berpikir dahulu.

"Ck, kenapa kau malah mengingatkannya?"

"Sadarlah Boo, besok tugasnya harus dikumpulkan. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, jadi kau memiliki kemungkinan untuk terhindar dari mengepel koridor sekolah."

"Ah benar juga. Aku belum mengerjakan. Chanie, apa kau sudah? Aku ingin melihatnya," Junghan mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo nya yang sebenarnya tak begitu mempan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah. Jika kalian ingin, aku akan membawanya."

Dan Jisoo baru saja menjadi pahlawan bagi mereka yang belum mengerjakan tugas.

 **.**

 **04:06 p.m**

Hari sudah sore, dan Jisoo ingin mengu- (tidak, kata mengusir terlalu kejam.) menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pulang.

"Apa kalian tak akan pulang?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya berarti 'cepat pergi dari rumahku.'

"Kau kejam sekali Jisoo, kenapa kau mengusir ku?" Seokmin memberikan wajah memelasnya.

PUK

"Kau tak cocok bertingkah imut seperti itu Seokmin-ssi."

Seokmin kesal. Jika Seungkwan tak suka bilang saja! Tak perlu melemparnya dengan sendok kan?

Seokmin menatapnya tajam, kemudian Seungkwan membalasnya tak kalah tajam. Mungkin, jika bisa digambarkan akan terlihat kilatan listrik dari mata ke mata mereka.

"Berhenti saling menatap seperti itu. Atau kalian akan saling jatuh cinta."

BUGH

"Kau menjijikan!,"/"Dasar gila!" gerutuan serentak dari para pelaku.

"Yak! Tak perlu melemparku dengan bantal sekeras itu! Itu menyakitkan," Soonyoung hanya bisa meringis dengan mengusap wajahnya.

Sepertinya pertengkaran BooSeokSoon tak penting sama sekali, jadi jangan dianggap.

"Yang dikatakan Jisoo benar. Lebih baik kita pulang, ini sudah cukup sore."

Yang lain setuju. Kemudian mengikuti Seungcheol untuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan dirumah Jisoo.

"Tapi aku tak ingin pulang," ucapan Seungkwan membuat Jisoo melotot.

"Biarkan aku menginap lagi Jisoo-ya, lagi pula eomma pasti tahu kalau aku masih berada dirumahmu."

Jisoo hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar, dia pasrah. Berdebat dengan Seungkwan hanya akan membuat dirinya kelelahan saja.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Jisoo. Dengan sangat berisik dan juga ribut tentunya, entah itu berdebat, atau saling dorong mendorong dan sebagainya.

BRUM

"Jihoonie ayo!" merasa terpanggil, Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung yang sudah berdiri disebelah motornya.

"Kami pulang duluan! Sampai bertemu besok disekolah!" Jihoon berteriak dan Soonyoung segera melajukan motornya.

"Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka. Mereka sudah berteman dari kecil dan rumah mereka sebelahan. Aku juga ingin," orang-orang yang mendengar gerutuan dari Seungcheol hanya menatapnya malas.

"Kalau aku dan Jisoo, apa kau tak iri?" Seungkwan bertanya sambil memeluk lengan Jisoo erat. Percayalah, Jisoo berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan lilitannya.

"Aku justru kasihan pada Jisoo, dia terlihat tersiksa jika selalu berada didekatmu," komentar yang cukup pedas Junghan.

Seungkwan memajukan bibirnya, dia cemberut. Junghan benar-benar kejam, dia bukan malaikat. Seungkwan yakin jika ada yang memanggil Junghan 'Cheonsa' pasti karena paksaan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga iri pada hubungan Seungkwan dan Jisoo, juga Junghan dan Jun. Kalian sudah akrab dari kecil, aku juga ingin punya hubungan semacam itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak mengakrabkan diri denganku saja?" tawaran yang sebenarnya terdengar sedikit menjijikan dari kuda- ehm maksudnya Seokmin. Bahkan Seokmin menaik turunkan halisnya.

Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh Seokmin ketika Seungcheol mendorong wajah yang minta dipukulnya itu.

BRUM BRUM

"Lee Seokmin cepat!" teriakan yang dihasilkan Minghao.

Seokmin berlari pada motor Mingyu yang sudah ditumpangi dua orang. Mingyu didepan sebagai sang pemilik motor, diikuti Minghao yang duduk dibelakangnya dan terakhir Seokmin duduk dibelakang Minghao. Sebenarnya mereka akan sangat pantas untuk ditilang.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah! Sungguh posisi yang sangat membahayakan," Junghan menganggukan kepala pada ucapan Jun.

"Eiy, padahal disini banyak motor yang masih kosong. Kenapa mereka memaksakan diri untuk bonceng tiga?"

"Mungkin sudah jadi hobi mereka Hansol. Lagi pula rumah mereka searah. Memangnya kau ingin mengantar Seokmin atau Minghao yang jelas-jelas jauh sekali dari rumahmu?"

"Tentu tidak."

BRUM BRUM BRUM

Perbincangan singkat Jun dan Hansol terhenti.

"Junnie-ya, cepat! Eomma sudah menghubungiku!"

Dan dengan segera motor Junghan melesat keluar dari halaman rumah Jisoo.

"Sekarang tinggal kalian bertiga. Adakah yang ingin mengantarkanku kerumah?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia menatap Wonwoo, Hansol dan Chan bergantian.

"Aku tak ingin berkeliling kota dulu hanya untuk mengantarmu," Chan berucap dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Bukankah masih ada bus yang bisa menuju rumahmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Oh ayolah Woo. Aku benar-benar sedang tak ingin menaiki kendaraan umum. Rumah kita kan searah dan jaraknya tak terlalu jauh…"

"Naiklah!" ucapan singkat yang dikatakan Wonwoo mampu membuat Seungcheol melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup wajah mereka. Entahlah, mengapa yang dilakukan Seungcheol membuat mereka malu.

"Kalau begitu kita duluan. Sampai jumpa Jisoo-ya, Seungkwan-ah!" pamit Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melajukan motornya diikuti Hansol dari belakang. Mereka saling berbelok kearah yang berbeda.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Jisoo dan Seungkwan disana.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin pulang Kwannie?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menginap lagi. Jangan memaksaku!"

Jisoo sungguh mengharapkan sebuah bantuan untuk menarik pria bermarga Boo keluar dari rumahnya sekarang. Kalau saja Seungkwan hanyalah kucing pencuri ikan mungkin Jisoo tak segan-segan untuk menendangnya, sayangnya Seungkwan adalah manusia pencuri semua makananya dan juga sahabatnya.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _~Complicated Complex~_**

 ** _KwonKim17 present~_**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Monday, August 1, 2016**  
 **11:09 a.m**

"Soonyoung set!"

"Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung. Jisoo net!"

"Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jis-akh!"

Menyadari kesalahannya, Jisoo keluar dari lingkaran dan duduk disebelah Seokmin.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu," Seokmin menepuk pelan pundak Jisoo.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan. Sebenarnya mereka memainkan ini untuk memilih 3 orang yang akan membawa dan membayar pesanan makanan mereka.

"Jihoon, Jihoon. Jun dul!"

"Jun, Jun. Seungcheol set!"

"Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Suing-YAK!"

Kesepuluh lainnya (selain Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Seokmin) bersorak. Yah selama bukan aku, aku baik-baik saja, itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"Sudah sana! Cepat pergi! Aku sudah lapar," Mingyu dan Seungkwan mendorong mereka bertiga menuju antrian kantin yang panjang.

Percayalah, yang lain sedang bernapas lega. Karena tak perlu membayar makanan mereka berdua (Mingyu dan Seungkwan) yang entah kapan perut mereka bisa kenyang.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga kembali membawa setumpuk makanan disetiap tangan mereka.

"Ck, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata hari ini kalian begitu kelaparan," Seokmin berkomentar, karena dia membawa makanan paling banyak.

"Kau benar, karena hari ini aku belum sarapan. Jadi terimakasih untuk traktirannya," Junghan membalas dan tersenyum manis, tak ada yang terpengaruh.

"Kalian tak akan pernah tahu, kapan kami lapar atau malas makan. Jadi, siapkalah uang yang banyak. Hahaha," Soonyoung tertawa jahat.

Yang lain hanya bergumam. "Bukan temanku. Bukan temanku."

Mereka bertiga hanya menghela napas kasar. Lain kali mereka harus pandai bermain permainan apapun, atau berakhir dengan dompet kosong. Hanya saja dua diantara mereka bisa sedikit bernapas lega, karena Jisoo yang membayar paling banyak.

 **.**

 **11:22 a.m**

"Wonwoo-ya kenapa kau hanya makan sedikit? Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan tatapan memelas dan menggelangkan kepala. "Aku sedang malas makan Junnie, jangan paksa aku."

"Eey, setidaknya habiskan dulu punyamu. A, buka mulutmu!" Soonyoung yang duduk disebelahnya memaksa Wonwoo untuk makan.

"Aku sudah kenyang Soonyoungie."

"Kenyang apanya? Kau hanya makan dua sendok. Cepat buka mulutmu!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Wonwoo membiarkan Soonyoung menyuapinya.

Percayalah, jika kalian menyadarinya, seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka memasang wajah sedih.

"Chan-ah, jangan banyak melamun! Cepat makan makananmu sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Mendengar perkataan Junghan, Chan kembali memakan makanan nya dan menghabiskanya dengan segera.

"Aku kenyang."/"Aku kenyang."

Mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Cola! Hao-ya kau kalah. Traktir aku saat istirahat kedua nanti."

"Akh, kau curang. Ini tak adil namanya."

Keributan kecil yang disebabkan Mingyu dan Minghao, membuat yang lainnya menutup wajah mereka. Satu kantin memperhatikan mereka, siapa yang tak malu? Yah, kecuali yang mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku juga kenyang."/"Perutku penuh."

Mereka saling pandang.

"Cola!"/"Cola!"

Mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Fiuh~."

"Yak! Itu curang namanya. Mana boleh kau meniup mataku!"

"Tak ada perturan yang mengatakan 'meniup mata dilarang!' Seokmin-ssi. Jadi kau tetap harus menaktrirku."

"Yak! Aku baru saja membayar makananmu Boo. Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk mentraktirmu?"

"Itu hukuman karena kau kalah. Jadi, kau harus mentraktirku!"

Dan untungnya keributan Seokmin dan Seungkwan tak berlangsung lama. Karena bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

 **.**

 **01:07 p.m**

TUK TUK

Tak ada respon sama sekali.

TUK TUK

Sang pelaku masih diabaikan.

TUK TUK

"Sst! Tidak bisakah kau hentikan? kakimu itu sungguh mengganggu! Apa maumu?" akhirnya.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya bosan karena Jihoonie terus-menerus mengabaikanku."

"Ck, kau benar-benar merepotkan Kwon."

Jihoon kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap layar proyeksi. Dan Soonyoung kembali memasang wajah sedih karena Jihoon kembali mengabaikannya.

Soonyoung benar-benar kebosanan. Kelasnya sangat hening sekarang. Karena hampir seluruh muridnya sedang tidur. Dan guru yang mengajarnya sedang ada urusan, jadi mereka diberi tugas untuk menganalisis video yang mereka tonton saat ini. Dan juga Soonyoung tak mengerti video apa itu.

Tak jauh dari bangku Soonyoung, terdapat seseorang yang sangat terganggu dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Jisoo-ya, aku ingin lihat catatanmu."

"Jisoo jangan lupa aku pinjam catatanmu juga"

"Hong Jisoo! Nanti aku pinjam catatanmu."

"Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padamu Jisoo-ya."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum pasrah mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Junghan.

"Jika kalian butuh catatan, kalian juga bisa pinjam punyaku. Jangan membuat Jisoo repot!"

Seungkwan yang duduk didepannya memberikan tatapan tajam pada orang-orang yang mengganggu Jisoo.

"Aku tak apa. Kau tenang saja Kwanie."

Seungkwan mendengus kesal. Jisoo selalu baik pada orang lain, sedangkan padanya terkadang menyebalkan.

Seungkwan kadang berpikir kalau Jisoo menganggapnya berbeda, berarti Seungkwan orang spesial kan? Seungkwan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri sekarang.

TUK

Seungkwan merengutkan wajahnya dan menatap kesal pada segumpal kertas yang baru saja mengenai kepalanya.

 _'Jangan tersenyum seperti orang gila -seseorang'_

Ck, tanpa diberitahu pun Seungkwan sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tentu saja seseorang bermarga Lee dan berwajah kuda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Seokmin.

Seungkwan memutar kepalanya, matanya menatap tajam Seokmin yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Aku hanya meminjam, tentu aku kembalikan!"

"Aku belum memperbolehkanmu,"

Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang yang sedang sedikit ribut itu. Mingyu yang melarang Minghao untuk meminjam penghapusnya, mereka sungguh kekanankan.

"Minghao-ah kau boleh pinjam punyaku," sebagai teman yang baik Seungkwan memberikan penghapus dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih Sengkwanie, kau memang yang terbaik," Minghao tersenyum.

Tanpa Seungkwan sadari, seseorang yang duduk didekat mereka mengeluarkan aura gelap. Karena dirinya memang cukup gelap.

Kemudian, pada jajaran bangku belakang terlihat begitu tenang, sangat tenang. Mereka lebih suka bertengkar dengan batin dan pikiran sendiri.

 _'Aku adalah aku._  
 _Aku bukanlah kau._  
 _Kau juga bukan aku._  
 _Karena kau adalah kau.'_

'Ck, apa sebenarnya yang kutulis?'

Wonwoo berulang-ulang kali menghapus dan merobek kertas yang sedang dicoret nya. Entah itu gambaran tak berbentuk, atau bahkan kata-kata tak berarti yang ingin dia tulis.

"Sst Won! Bisakah kau berhenti merobek kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," Hansol berbisik sangat pelan, karena dia memang sedang ingin tenang.

Wonwoo mendengar bisikan halus dari Hansol. Dia menghentikan acara mencoret-coret bukunya, berganti dengan acara mengutak-atik ponselnya.

 _'Cheol! Apa kau mencatat?'_ -send.

Drrt Drrt

 _'Tentu saja. Aku masih ingin punya nilai.'_

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. _'Jangan lupa aku akan meminjamnya.'_ -send.

Sekarang Wonwoo akan bersantai dan tertidur dengan pulas. Dirinya sangat berterimakasih pada Seungcheol yang duduk didepan Hansol, karena telah membuatnya santai.

Jika penasaran dengan keadaan Jun dan Chan, mereka termasuk pada murid yang sedang tidur. Mereka sudah santai karena tahu dan mengerti video apa yang saat ini menjadi tugas mereka.

 **.**

 **06:15 p.m**

"Siapa yang selalu menjadi lawan main dimimpi mu? Karena ku yakin kau selalu memimpikan orang yang sama"

"Pertanyaanmu sama sekali tak menarik Jun."

"Kita kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuka rahasia gila Seungcheol."

Jun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, Junghan dan Soonyoung benar-benar menyebalkan. "Lagi pula aku hanya penasaran, kenapa dia selalu kesal jika dibangunkan secara paksa."

Seungcheol nampak berpikir. Dia berpikir sangat keras, sampai kedua halisnya saling bertautan. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu."

"Eiy, kau sungguh tak asik Cheol. Mana mungkin kau tak tahu, padahal kau selalu memimpikannya," yang lain setuju pada ucapan Chan.

"Eum... tapi, aku sungguh tak tahu. Yang ku ingat dia itu manis seperti gula. Tubuhnya mungil dan sangat nyaman jika kupeluk. Kalian harus bertemu dengannya!"

Uhuk, entah mengapa ciri-ciri itu mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang. Percayalah, orang itu bersemu merah sekarang.

"Sudah kan? Sekarang giliranku memutar botolnya."

Botol mulai diputarnya. Putaranya semakin lama semakin melambat. Dan seketika berhenti, kepala botol ternyata menunjuk pada Wonwoo.

"Yo Jeon! Apa yang kau pilih? T or D?" Seungcheol sepertinya begitu bersemangat.

"D."

Yang lain menyorakinya, ini asik, Wonwoo memang pemanas suasana, sepertinya dia yakin kalau perintah Seungcheol hanyalah perbuatan yang tak penting.

"Ah! Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mencium seseorang," waw perkataan Seungcheol memang selalu gila.

"Kau gila? Tidak! Aku menolak. Bibirku masih berharga."

"Aku tak segila itu Jeon. Kau hanya perlu menciumnya dipipi, aku tahu kalau kau akan menolak jika berciuman didepan umum," Wonwoo mendelik, seolah-olah Seungcheol berkata dirinya suka berciuman di mana saja.

"Memangnya aku harus mencium siapa?"

Yang lain ikut menatap Seungcheol penasaran. Ini semakin menarik.

"Eum... ah! Aku tahu! Seseorang yang nanti botol ini tunjuk!"

"Tunggu. Itu artinya aku tak kebagian untuk memberi perintah ataupun bertanya?"

"Kurasa kau tak akan berani melakukannya Wonie," Wonwoo mendelik, meskipun ucapan Mingyu ada benarnya, tapi jangan terlalu benar juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan putar botolnya. Buat yang tertunjuk aku minta maaf lebih dulu."

Botol mulai berputar. Berputar sangat kencang, seolah-olah pelaku tak ingin botol itu berhenti. Namun putarannya semakin lama semakin melambat. Tiga belas pasang mata semakin menajamkan penglihatan mereka. Kemudian botol itu berhenti berputar.

 **.**

 **Tuesday, August 2, 2016**  
 **00:30 a.m**

"Melakukan les sangat melelahkan. Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

"Aku setuju denganmu. Untungnya sopir Kim ini tak pernah mengantuk ketika mengantarkan kita pulang."

Mingyu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Meskipum dirinya kesal dipanggil sopir Kim, tapi itu memang benar adanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, jangan marah padaku. Aku tak ingin pulang dengan jalan kaki. Ayolah~."

Seokmin, Mingyu dan Minghao hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara. Seungcheol masih mengharapkan bantuan Wonwoo setelah membuatnya kesal, lucu juga.

"Lagi pula itu salahmu Cheol. Wonwoo akan selalu mengingat perintah gilamu, juga hal memalukan yang sudah dia lakukan."

"Makanya hentikan pikiran gilamu jika ingin Wonwoo tak marah padamu."

Seungcheol kesal kenapa Junghan dan Jun sama sekali tak membantunya. Seungcheol harus bagaimana sekarang?

Seungcheol mulai memasang wajah memelasnya. "Wonie-ya~ aku tak bermaksud memberi perintah padamu. Aku memang sudah memikirkannya, jika seseorang yang ditunjuk memilih 'D' akan kusuruh melakukanya..."

Seungcheol menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya, dia kelelahan.

"...aku tak tahu kalau kau akan semarah ini jika yang kena adalah kau."

Wonwoo menyerah, Seungcheol benar-benar merepotkan.

Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap Seungcheol datar. "Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Berhentilah merengek."

Junghan, Jun, Seokmin, Mingyu dan Minghao bertepuk tangan melihat Seungcheol begitu bahagia karena tak perlu pulang berjalan kaki.

"Wonwooie saranghae!" Seungcheol berteriak begitu bersemangat.

"Dia benar-benar tak ingin pulang dengan jalan kaki."

Junghan menoleh pada Jun. "Memangnya kau ingin?"

"Tentu tidak!"

Wonwoo hanya berharap kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu tak ia mimpikan. Itu sungguh memalukan.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _~Complicated Complex~_**

 **Ni hao~ Annyeong~ Hi! Hallo^^**

 **Aku akhirnya update. Karena aku update sesuai banyaknya peminat, jadi aku akan lebih pokus untuk ff 'Love Is'.**

 **Aku minta maaf kalau ff ini update nya akan lebih lama. Tolong maafkan aku/bow/**

 **Pertama aku ingin membalas reviewan. Dari _xolovefie_** **, ini pasti yaoi :v Jisoo!Uke? Bisa kupikirkan. _wukim9091_ , gaya pertemanan mereka emang aneh XD. _karin kirana30_ , Dino gabakalan di friendzone-in kok, mungkin aja, hehe. _periwinklee1412_ , semoga suka sama chap ini juga^^. _seokie_ , soal pair belum kupikirkan sebenarnya, kalau SeokSol momen aku usahain ada.**

 **Kedua... sepertinya tak ada yang ingin aku katakan lagi. Mungkin ucapan thanks~ untuk para reader-nim dan reviewer, ternyata melihat banyaknya reader dan review bisa buat semangat nulis, hehe.**

 **Terakhir, mari kita doa kan agar uri mingguie segera sembuh TT. Aku cinta kalian oppa!**

 ** _KwonKim17 present~_**


End file.
